The present invention relates to balers for forming large cylindrical bales and more specifically relates to devices for pushing a discharged bale rearwardly of an opened bale discharge gate and for holding the bale rearwardly of the gate until the latter is returned to its closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,247 issued on Nov. 20, 1984 discloses a push bar of the above-described type. Specifically, the patented device includes a bale-forming chamber having opposite ends defined by opposite sidewalls including forward portions forming part of a fixed main baler frame and rearward portions forming opposite sidewalls of a bale discharge gate which is vertically swingably mounted to an upper rear location of the fixed forward sidewall portions. A U-shaped bale push bar includes opposite legs vertically pivotally connected to the fixed forward sidewall portions adjacent the pivotal connection of the discharge gate. A push member joins the legs and is located beneath a lower forward portion of the gate, when the latter is in a closed position. A first pair of extensible and retractable hydraulic actuators are connected between the baler main frame and discharge gate for swinging the latter between a lowered closed position and a raised discharge position. A second pair of extensible and retractable hydraulic actuators are connected between the baler main frame and the push bar for swinging the latter between a retracted position, wherein the push member is beneath a path traced by the discharge gate when the latter moves between its closed and open positions, and an extended position wherein the push member is rearward of the path. The first and second hydraulic actuators are coupled in a hydraulic system including sequencing valving which ensures that the gate is completely open before the push bar moves a bale rearwardly and is completely closed before the push bar moves from its extended to its retracted position.
While the patented structure is effective to permit the discharge of a bale without requiring the baler to be moved in order to avoid interference between a discharged bale and the discharge gate as the latter is closed, it is essential that the sequencing valves of the patented structure be operational and that their settings be correctly established and maintained to insure that there is no interference between a discharged bale and the discharge gate.